


15 Minutes in IKEA

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Attempt at Mpreg, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Nice Peter, Peter and Stiles are in love, Protective Peter, Steter - Freeform, Stiles is Peter's Mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter struggled to stay in control of his wolf as he watched his wonderful mate amongst all the strangers that had no right to be so close to him. Stiles should have been at the house, safe and sound where the pack could care for him and the young lives he was carrying. Stiles should most definitely not be on his feet in such a crowded place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Minutes in IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should explain this posting a bit, shouldn’t I? I’m going to post six little fic’s that were written by me under duress; you see I was stupid enough to make a bet with a few of my friends, and unfortunately for me I lost the bet and unlike most people who bet for money I bet for fic’s while one of my friend would cut hair five times for free and the other promised to was my friends car and help me brush my little puppy from head to toe three times – I lost and so I owed each of them three little fic’s. Unlike times before I was to write each fic under a time limit of 15 minutes (I had five minutes to come up with the story) to write a story to which the champions chose characters and hand me two things they wanted in the fic. That is why I have written a few stories out of my comfort zone such as this story here.  
> This is my VERY first attempt at a Mpreg story because I’ve not fallen for it and haven’t felt comfortable in writing anything involving Mpreg so please be kind.  
> Any mistakes are mine and mine alone, any spelling errors are also mine and mine alone, and I’m fine with them so I hope you can see past them. Now please be kind and read with care, and I do so love comments and I especially enjoy answering them.

 

 

Peter Hale found it hard not to let his wolf out, it was a battle of self-control not to just grab his heavily pregnant mate and haul him out of the labyrinth of materialism that was IKEA. Peter wanted his mate safe and sound in the very recently rebuilt Hale Manor. There were just far too many people around pushing large shopping carts; the distracted humans were creating unnecessary risks to his unborn children.

 

But his mate had grown restless and unhappy locked away from the dangerous world. At first Peter had kept his mate in their apartment and then moved him to a much safer location which was the newly built Hale Manor, of course he deep down he had known that his mate would not settle quietly and happily to a life locked-up and kept safe until the birthing of their children, but it did not mean that Peter Hale hadn’t tried to distract the younger man in an attempt to keep Stiles safe; but his mate was simply far too clever and energetic to lay in hiding for the months he was carrying their blessed gifts, being the young man he was made Stiles impossible to keep locked away inside a house without breaking his spirit.

 

And Peter had no desires to break the wonderful spirit that had been one of the many reasons why Peter had fallen for the loud overly excitable teenager with a loyal heart.

 

Although Peter was unhappy about their outing he had to admit that there was something rather satisfying in watching his mate prepare for the arrival of their cubs, to watch Stiles choose a crib large enough for twins and a changing table safe enough for children that might inherit traits from both their parents that would make them handfuls. Watching his mate had Peter humming with approval.

 

The fact that they had come this far in their rather unorthodox relationship, and the impossible pregnancy that was a miracle or an anomaly, was all enough to convince Peter that their lives had been bound and written to last for ages.

 

Peter’s interest in his mate had been born from the very first-time the two came face to face, it was hard not to admire someone who could look you in the eye when you’re crazed werewolf out for blood. It was difficult not to fall for someone who was fiercely loyal and courageous when others quivered with fear. It was hard to ignore someone who had stood up for Peter when he had done nothing to deserve such a thing.

 

A life without Stiles was unimaginable for Peter. They had only known each other for five short years but still the thought of a life without the one good thing that had come from the fire and death that had broken Peter, the only good thing that had come from biting the Beta that had gotten away from Peter, the only good thing in his life was Stiles and a life without him would be unbearable.

 

The Alpha knew he could never give Stiles up. There had been a time when he had thought that they were to be nothing more than fuck-buddies; but if that belief had been remotely true then why had Stiles’ body created such miracles as the ones growing inside off _his_ beautiful Stiles.

 

At first Peter had not dared to believe it true, not even when he heard the truthfulness of the panicked heartbeat inside the very anxious Stiles Stilinski, Peter had gone as far as to ignore the change in Stiles’ scent and to be deaf to the little heartbeats he could hear beating so stubbornly within the young male. Peter had only accepted the truth when he could no longer do anything but accept it. He had been forced to accept the truth when Stiles was laid flat on the cold surface of the examination-table, it was the bump and the disbelieving look on Deaton’s face as he gazed at the screen of the machine that allowed them to see the little miracles Stiles had with his strong will created for _them_. It was only when Peter could see the little hearts beating inside of the young man who should have been freaking out but who was beaming with joy, it was only then that Peter realized that he could actually have it all; he could have Stiles as something lasting, he could have a family he could never bring himself to imagine.

 

To learn that Stiles had loved _him_ enough to want – to wish with all his precious might to have Peter’s children – had been a pleasant shock.

 

Peter comes to stand still as he realizes something that had managed to escape his various types of deep pondering around the delicate subject of him and Stiles, and the lives their passion had created; it was not just something as simple as love that had driven Stiles to break the laws of nature and man.

 

No, Stiles would never had just done such a thing because of love or some desperate want to have something that would represent the two of them, it hadn’t been the desire to bind Peter to him for the rest of his life that made Stiles risk his life for the two fresh ones growing inside of him; it was trust.

 

Peter can hardly breathe because Stiles had trusted _him_ , Peter Hale, with everything in him to risk bringing new life into the world which Peter had not too long ago wished to burn and destroy. It was startling to find that Stiles had enough faith in Peter to give him innocent lives to care for.

 

`Feed me Alpha.´ the words are said with an air of familiar demand into Peter’s ear while slender arms circle his waist, and soon a familiar chin comes to rest against Peter’s shoulder and the long chestnut colored hair of the wig tickles Peter’s skin, to anyone who didn’t know the two this scene would have looked like just another expecting couple hugging one another, granted that the female in a red dress had strangely broad shoulders.

 

When Peter doesn’t respond to Stiles demand, the young male who had dressed for the occasion in a long red dress and a fine wig, wearing just enough make-up to soften his less feminine features, nudges Peter’s jaw with his up-turn nose which Peter wishes to be passed down to their children for he finds it adorable.

 

`Can we please get something to eat, and sitting down would be greatly appreciated.´ Stiles whined, continuing to nudge at Peter’s jaw.

 

`You trust me.´ Peter breathes out, unable to fully understand or believe it to be true; Stiles Stilinski trusts _him_.

 

Stiles raised his head from where it had been resting, and looks at Peter with the special way that said without words “Are-you-freaking-kidding-me?” and with a short nod Stiles says, `Yeah, got a problem with that zombiewolf?´

 

`None whatsoever.´ Peter says as he leans in to capture the wonderful lips of his mate in a gentle loving kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And if you've got some tah ideas for me for this fic pleeeeease do tell!


End file.
